The present invention relates to a cleaning device, particularly for residual concrete reprocessing installations, with a rotor arranged in a trough and formed as a feeding screw.
Such cleaning devices are known, in particular for daily cleaning of fresh concrete movable mixers. The concrete residue is supplied from the vehicle together with the rinsing water into the cleaning device and transported there by a rotor formed as a feeding screw to the trough end and then supplied to reprocessing. In the known cleaning devices of this type the rotor is supported on a shaft which extends over the whole length of the trough and a shaft is in contact with the cleaning products. As a result, in the known devices of this type there are problems with sealing of the rotor. The concrete slurry wears out conventional shaft seals in a short time, and frequent shaft and bearing damages occur.